Information contained in hard copy documents—for example, in magazine articles, printed photographs, books, newspapers, and so on—cannot easily be used in a digital environment—for example, with a desktop or laptop computer, a phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), or a data network like the Internet. While some documents can be scanned or otherwise digitized to create a soft copy or digital document, the use of present devices, like scanners or photocopy machines, can be difficult and time-consuming enough that many people choose instead to re-enter data contained in hard copy documents by hand.